1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly for electrically connecting an IC package and a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Prior Art
An electrical connector connecting an IC package to a PCB is described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0070426, which was published on Mar. 20, 2008. The connector comprises an insulative housing, a number of contacts received in the housing, a stiffener coupled with the housing and a cover respectively mounted on the stiffener. The stiffener defines a number of through holes, and an insulative standoff is retained in each through hole to avoid the metal stiffener contacting with the PCB electrically. When the connector is assembled on the PCB, the through hole should be communicate with a screw hole of the PCB. However, it is very difficult to accurately position the connector on the PCB without a guiding device. Another disadvantage is that the electrical connector may rotate around a screw when the screw assembled to the through hole and the screw hole, and the connector needs to be re-located.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved electrical connector assembly to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.